


man thats real sappy and gay

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [22]
Category: Original Work, Tomoka - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Modern AU, ao3 user americangothic refuses to properly title their fanfics, its good, its ok gale and mistra are just cuddling, kind of?, like an au where theyre all in their late 20s and they have a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Alco’s eyes snap open. He takes a moment to orient himself, and realizes the phone is ringing. At one AM. Someone better have a damn good explanation for this.





	man thats real sappy and gay

Alco’s eyes snap open. He takes a moment to orient himself, and realizes the phone is ringing. At one AM. Someone better have a damn good explanation for this.

He pushed back the covers, and climbed out of bed. Stumbling across the room, he picked up the phone. 

“Heeeeyyyyyyy, Alcooooo.” Jack’s voice slurred through the landline’s speakers. Alco sighed.

“Jack, I thought you were out at a bar.” 

“Mmmmmyeeeeaaah. Needa ride home.”

“You left with Gale and Mistra.”

Jack giggles. “Yeaahahhhhh, but they’re  _ busy _ in the car.” 

Alco groans. “Okay, hold tight. I’ll be there in ten.” He presses end call and slams the phone back down. “Dammit, guys.”

The man leaves his house, pulling a jacket over his otherwise bare chest. It was cold out, colder than you should be out in with only a jacket and a pair of sweatpants. He enters the car, starting the engine. Not long after, he arrives at the bar.

“Jack?” Alco calls, stepping out of the car. “Are you out here?” 

He’s leaning on a lamppost, obviously drunk out of his mind. It takes him a few moments to look up and see Alco. 

“Heeeeyy!!!! Alco!!! Long time no see, buddy!” Alco walks over to Jack and helps him upright. 

“You left four hours ago,” Alco mutters. “I was gonna get some sleep for once.”

Jack smiles giddily and stumbles, nearly collapsing onto Alco. “Awwwwww. I’m sorry, Algo. Argo! Wow, Alco and Argo! Coincidences are amaaaaazinggggggg.” Alco sighs and opens the door for Jack before going around to the other side of their car.

“Okay, Jack. We’re heading home and you’re going to sleep.” Alco starts up the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Under his breath, he mutters “You’re lucky I love your stupid ass.” 

Jack wiggles gleefully in his seat. “I love your ass too, Alco!” Alco sighs again.

“Ja- Dude, are you even wearing a seatbelt?” He glances over at Jack. No, he does not appear to be wearing the seatbelt. “Put on your seatbelt.”

Jack shakes his head. “Nope. It’s very confining. I need to be close to nature.” Alco nods exasperatedly, pulling the car over. He reaches across Jack, grabbing the belt. Click. 

Jack reaches over and grabs Alco’s face. “Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy Alco, wanna kiss me?”  

Alco shakes his head. “No, I wanna go home and sl-” Jack cuts him off by pressing his lips to the other’s. 

Jack pulls away and whispers in Alco’s ear. “Shhh. Only dreams.” Alco glares at him as he pulls away from the curb. 

“If you think being cute is gonna get you out of this, you’re wrong.” 

Soon, they arrive at their house. Alco parks and gets out of the car, followed by Jack. Inside, Alco hangs his keys up and removes the jacket, heading back to bed. Jack, just now realizing he has left his cloak somewhere, walks as far as the couch before collapsing. Alcohol is, as ever, not good for him.

Slowly, Jack heaves himself up and struggles to the bedroom, falling onto the bed fully clothed. He pulls the covers over his face, murmuring something.

Alco rolls over, noticing Jack. “Mmm?”

Jack says it again, this time louder. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so like... what if alco didnt die and they got married and had a house and the whole gang just settled down and no one was dead and there were no wolves and everyone was happy and good and im crying


End file.
